Call Me!
by aikoh
Summary: When Neji makes Ten Ten mad, what is he to do? When Sakura pisses her beloved teacher off for the first time who will she call? Good thing Neji and Sakura are "phone buddies" or, well, Sakura seems to think so anyways.
1. Neji finally sees that Ten Ten is a girl

**Call me!**

**When Neji makes Ten Ten mad, what is he to do? When Sakura pisses her beloved teacher off for the first time who will she call? Good thing Neji and Sakura are "phone buddies" or, well, Sakura seems to think so anyways. What will these two do without each other? Mini stories about Neji and Sakura's life.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one: Neji has girl issues.**

The sun was shining brightly in Ten Ten's world; everything seemed to be right in order. Ten Ten smiled and she twirled a bit in her white, sun dress.

Why was Ten Ten so happy?

Well, Neji and Lee had invited her to eat lunch with them on her birthday!

Neji and Lee were so sweet and just **_had_** to have something planned.

On top of that, they were eating at a **_very_** expensive restaurant. Only people of the Hyuuga estates could afford it!

To make things even better, Ten Ten had on her new bleach white sundress on. It had a oval collar and quarter sleeves. The hems stopped at her ankle and on the bottom, hung little beads.

Yes, Ten Ten was very happy.

Too bad for her.

When Ten Ten got to the restaurant, Lee immediately sprinted over and grabbed Ten Ten.

"WELCOMEEEEE!"

"Uhm...Hi Lee." Ten Ten laughed.

As the ran around the restaurant, Ten Ten noticed that it had a oriental design and was only illuminated by candles. It gave the restaurant kind of a "cozy" look.

Lee grinned and seated Ten Ten across form Neji, then, he sat himself next to Neji.

"What a fantastic dress!" Lee exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Ten Ten smiled and she blushed lightly.

Neji just sipped his tea.

"Uhm, Neji? You think this dress is pretty?" Ten Ten asked, she leaned forward a bit.

"It's okay."

Ten Ten twitched, but she supposed it was Neji's way of complimenting someone and let it be.

"Uhm! We ordered the house special! It's really good and super **_FRESH_**!" Lee yelled. "**_Like ME_**!"

Ten Ten laughed at Lee's antics. At least **_someone_** was trying to be cheerful on her birthday.

Soon enough, the food was delivered and Ten Ten's mouth started to drool.

It was a platter of fine, very fine fish and three fresh rice bowls. Of course, that wasn't all. There was soup, meat, and lovely plumps of shrimp.

Ten Ten looked up at Neji for a response, but only found him reading a book.

Ten Ten gaped.

What...the hell?

Lee grabbed some rice and nudged it to Ten Ten.

"It's **_your_** birthday! You get first pick!"

Ten Ten grinned. Thank God there was Lee.

Neji dropped his book; he wasn't even **_listening_** to Lee.

Neji bent over to pick up the book his shoulder, however, hit the table on his way up and knocked over a bottle of soy sauce on Ten Ten's lap.

Neji looked up; he felt his shoulder hit something. His eyes widened a bit.

"NEJIII!" Ten Ten screamed.

Neji just stared.

"It was just a dress."

"AHHH! WHAT IS **_WRONG _**WITH YOU!"

"I'm sor-" Neji was interrupted as he ducked from a flying bowl.

"DID YOU EVEN KNOW IT WAS MY **_BIRTHDAY_**!"

Neji stared.

"It's your birthday?"

Lee smacked his forehead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji slumped in his house; he sat on his couch, staring at the blank television.

Neji's house was basically in the color scheme of black and white. His room was somewhat dark, then, his bed was white. His T'V was small and had rested on a little black box. Neji's couch was a white, stiff, couch. His phone was placed on a black stand next to it.

Now Neji was basically in worst shape than ever, with a cut on his cheek, and his hair messed up from scarecly dodging Ten Ten's flying dinner ware.

How was he supposed to know it was Ten Ten's birthday?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Hey Neji!"_

_Silence._

_"It's Ten Ten's birthday! Let's go out to eat!"_

_Silence._

_"You're paying!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Neji snapped his fingers.

But now Ten Ten was pissed at him.

Should he grovel? Hell no. **_Male _**Hyuugas don't grovel at women's feet.

Should he...ask someone? Double hell no!

Hinata would be too stuttering stricken to answer, Ino would probably go, "Who the hell are you." And Haruno...

...could actually be of good use if Neji made it possible for her not to recognize him.

Using his super voice changing skills, Neji decided to call Haruno Sakura. Neji flipped Hinata's phone book form out of no where and flipped to Sakura's name.

In a swift motion, he picked up his wireless phone and dialed Sakura's number.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura:** Hello?

**Neji:** (big bad dark voice) Is Sakura home?

**Sakura:** (little freaked out) Yes?

**Neji:** This is uhm...

**Sakura:** Naruto, stop calling me. I mean, it was funny the first time but-

**Neji:** No! This is a guy and uhm...

**Sakura:** (thinks) What's up?

**Neji:** You trust me talking to you?

**Sakura:** (smirks) I know about every girl in town, either enemies or allies. I lot of guys call me for girl problems.

**Neji:** ("what the hell?") Uhm, it's my friend's birthday I didn't know and-

**Sakura:** Ten Ten, right?

**Neji:** Yeah..how did you-

**Sakura:** I know, honey, I know.

**Neji: **She's pissed off because she expects **_me_** to know it's her birthday.

**Sakura:** Well, maybe she assumes you're capable of knowing her birthday. If she tells you, than it just makes it seem like she wants something for you and all snobbish.

**Neji:** She **_knows_** I wouldn't think of her like that!

**Sakura:** Does she, love?

**Neji:** Stop with the nicknames.

**Sakura:** You're not giving me much of an option. I have no idea who you are.

**Neji: **Anyways. I accidentally spilt soy sauce on her dress... I don't get how she got so-

**Sakura:** ARE YOU FRICKING SERIOUS! HER GRANDMOTHER HAND SEWN HER THAT DRESS FOR HER BIRTHDAY!

**Neji: **(eyes budge out) Wha...What?

**Sakura:** YOU RETARD! NO WONDER SHE HATES YOU! GET SOME FLOWERS, AND LSITEN TO ME!

**Neji: **Uh huh...

**Sakura:** (whispers some plan into headphone)

**Neji:** I can't do that!

**Sakura: **Too bad! It's the only way!

**Neji: **...fine...

**Sakura: **Great, call me later, **_Neji! _**I **_love_** hearing about these things!

Phone line ends.

**Neji:** How did she...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten Ten calmly brushed her long, brown hair. She stared at her dress, which was placed on her bed.

"Stupid Neji..."

Suddenly she heard a thump on her window. Ten Ten walked calmly over and unlocked it. As soon as Ten Ten opened it, a rock was suddenly made contact with her forehead.

Neji smacked his hand over his eyes.

Oh...crap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Neji." Ten Ten bgean. "What do you want?"

Neji glanced at Ten Ten's bump and winced.

Not good.

Neji jammed some flowers into Ten Ten's hands.

Ten Ten looked at the poor daisies that looked like they had met a hurricane and had barely came out alive.

"I'm sorry." Neji whispered.

Ten Ten smirked. "What? I can't hear you!"

"I'm sorry." Neji said.

"Huh?"

"I'M SORRY, DAMMIT!"

Ten Ten frowned. "Well if you say it that way, maybe I **_don't _**forgive you."

Neji sighed and took off his famed jacket and jammed it into Ten Ten's arms.

Ten Ten gaped.

"Neji, what are you..."

"Do whatever you want with it, I don't..." Neji mumbled.

"But Neji! You **_love_** this jacket! That's why you wear it everyday and never wash it!"

Neji twitched and began to walk away.

"Just do what you will."

Then, it finally hit Ten Ten.

"Neji! Whatever Sakura told you, it's not true!"

Neji stopped walking.

"Sure, it was my birthday, but I bought the dress at a random store for twelve dollars!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura:** (picks up phone) Look, Naruto. It's three in the morning, give me a break. I don't have any ramen.

**Neji:** You lied to me.

**Sakura:** Neji? Hah! I **_knew_** you would call me back!

**Neji: **She got that dress from a cheap store.

**Sakura:** Yeah, even I could've told you that.

**Neji:** But you didn't!

**Sakura:** Take a chill pill, Neji.

**Neji:** ("chill pill?") She kunai'ed my jacket.

**Sakura:** Thank **_GOD_**. That thing was hideous! Fashion alert!

**Neji:** This is not funny, Haruno.

**Sakura: **Oh, Neji. You are such a Sasuke. Just not hot enough.

**Neji:** What are you...

**Sakura:** Seriously though, Ten Ten has new respect for you, now! She thinks you're a gentleman and doesn't think anything less!

**Neji:** She knows I call you.

**Sakura:** Well, that just proves that you are totally clueless and you had the heart to swallow your pride and call **_me _**for help!

**Neji: **"Clueless?"

**Sakura: **Anywho! I must get my beauty sleep for Sasuke kun! Now, you have to call me when you wake up, get back from training, after dinner, and I would **_love _**it if you called me right before you go to bed.

**Neji:** The hell! Why should I!

**Sakura: **Because, you are my new phone buddy! Muah! Night, sweetie! Call me!

Sakura hangs up.

Neji stared at the phone.

"The hell was that?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**An idea that was on my head for a while, now. I might put "Long Way Home" on hiatus... I don't like how it's written so far...**

Sorry, MZ. Jellybean. But I don't think I need a beta anymore. I know I probably still have bad grammar and spelling, but I just like to post things when I really want to, fast.

Or maybe I'm lazy.

…Don't hate me, please.


	2. Sakura is such a Mary sue

**Call Me!**

**Chapter Two: Sakura is a rebel.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now Sakura was a sweet, little girl.

Hah. Yeah right.

Sakura was your everyday pop teeny girl with teeny girly needs. Everyday when she got up, she would brush her hair at least one hundred times to get that nice, silky look. Her ninja attire went with her hair and eyes, her toenails and nails were painted in green to add to her eyes.

Unlike other girls, however, Sakura didn't wear too much make up. Only a dab on cherry red lip gloss and some blush on her cheeks.

Of course, today was special.

Sakura got her beautiful nails colored pink! It was such a change, but Sakura was still satisfied.

Unfortunately, Sakura painted her nails in the morning, and the nail polish Sakura bought took a long time to dry.

So, taking her bag of weapons along with her, Sakura decided that her nails would dry before Kakashi came by.

Oooh, was she wrong.

Because Sakura just happened to get the one bottle that had a fantastic coating, and wouldn't wear away, but it would take at least five hours to dry.

Damn Shinobi teen nail polish.

Sakura couldn't believe her bad luck, not only did her beloved teacher come and her nails didn't dry yet, but they were practicing taijutsu today!

"Sakura," Kakashi called over. "You need to practice with Naruto and Sasuke today. It'll be a free for all between the three of you."

"Buuut sensei..." Sakura whined. "I'm not feeling too well today."

"Nonsense, you were fine yesterday, now I know taijutsu isn't you best category..." Kakashi started to talk monotonelessly to Sakura, who was blowing on her nails.

"Sakura, listen to me," Kakahsi said.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "But Sensei! I don't want to fight today! My nails are going to get ruined!"

Kakashi's face turned serious. "Don't give me that attitude, Sakura. You can just go home and re paint them."

Sakura sighed. She was defeated.

Getting up, Sakura pouted and went to Sasuke and Naruto, who were currently fighting.

"Sakura chan! Let's get to work!" Naruto yelled and he jumped up to punch Sakura.

Sakura screamed and ran to her left. She was, however, confronted with Sasuke, who moved to kick her.

Sakura ducked and Sasuke's kick met with Narutos' punch. The two rebounded and Sakura ran to her side.

"Sakuraaa...you have to do something," Kakashi called from the side and he flipped a page from his book.

"I know!" Sakura yelled and she tried to charge at Naruto and Sasuke, but she was knocked out be Sasuke, who hit her from behind.

Sakura got up and Kakashi called her out.

"Sakura, "Kakashi began. "I need you to take these workouts more seriously."

"I know," Sakura said.

Kakashi continued. "I don't want you worrying over your nail polish."

"I know."

"You're falling behind training again."

Sakura had it.

"Maybe if you didn't give Naruto and Sasuke special treatment, I could be better!"

Kakashi's eyes hardened. "Naruto was weaker than you in the beginning, the only reason he's better than you now is because he tried."

"I try too!"

"Sakura, don't use that tone with me."

"Shut up! You don't understand me at all!" Sakura said and then she raised her hand and tried to slap Kakashi.

Kakashi caught her fist and stared down at Sakura.

"Are you trying to go against your sensei, Sakura?"

Sakura whimpered and freed her wrist; she then turned around and sprinted to her house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat in her pink room and cried for what seemed like three hours.

Wiping the tear, Sakura looked at the time and fell back to her bed.

_"He should be out by now..."_

Sakura took her wireless, hot pink phone with numerous stickers on it and dialed Neji's number, which she got from Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Neji:** What.

**Sakura: **Why didn't you call me this morning?

**Neji:** I didn't think you were serious.

**Sakura: **Well I was! Next time you screw up, I'll send slugs to your bed room!

**Neji: **(Disgusted) What do you want.

**Sakura:** I need advice!

**Neji: **...then ask Hinata sama.

**Sakura**: No! We're phone buddies! I have to tell **_you!_**

**Neji:** (twitch) Fine.

**Sakura:** ...WAHHH! NEJI, MY SENSEI IS MAAAAD AT MEEEE!

**Neji:** (holds phone away from ear)

**Sakura:** YOU SEE! I GOT MY SHINOBI NAIL POLISH ON TODAY AND HE MADE ME FIGHT SASUKE KUN AND NARUTO! YOU KNOW THAT SHINOBI NAIL POLISH TAKES **_FIVE_** HOURS TO DRY, RIGHT!

**Neji:** Riiiiight…I sure do. Someone like me would **_definitely_** know.

**Sakura:** SO OF **_COURSE_** I WAS IN NO MOOD TO FIGHT AND I GIVE HIM A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON FOR ME NOT TO AND HE YELLS AT ME! SO I TRIED TO HIT HIM, BUT HE BLOCKED ME SO I RAN HOOOOOME!

Neji: (twitch)

**Sakura:** AND NOW HE'S MAD AT MEEEEEE!

**Neji:** No shit, you went against his orders.

**Sakura:** But..but..

**Neji: **Just apologize, already.

**Sakura:** No way! Last time Naruto got sensei angry, it took sensei at least a month to get Naruto back on the same training level!

**Neji:** What?

**Sakura: **Sensei doubled his workout! I can't do the work out right now, as it!

**Neji: **Sakura, Gai makes us double our workout when he's feeling **_happy. _**You have it easy.

**Sakura:** But I'm a girl!

**Neji: **Ten Ten is a girl.

**Sakura:** But…

**Neji:** Didn't you want him to treat you the same as Sasuke and Naruto?

**Sakura:** Yes...

**Neji:** Then this is a good chance to show that you can handle whatever he can put you up to.

**Sakura:** Yeah...Thanks, Neji! You are such a **_great_** phone buddy to have around!

**Neji:** No...Problem.

Sakura Hangs up.

Neji leans back, feeling somewhat good of himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Sakura got out of bed.

She went past her hair brush, past her make up, past her ribbons and straight to her headband.

She placed the headband on her forehead.

_"When I put this headband on my forehead, it's a sign that I'll fight as a kuonchi."_

Sakura looked at her reflection and grinned.

"Just you wait, sensei!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, and he looked at his crush.

Even Sasuke, looked up from his...whatever he was doing.

Sakura grinned at Naruto.

"Relax, it's only for today!" Sakura said.

"My, My, Sakura." Kakahsi said, Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry sensei! I know that you're mad at me and you'll probably double my workout like when you did with Naruto! So...I'm ready for anything you can dish out!"

Kakashi smiled, and then frowned.

"Good, because you're carrying the entire load from today's mission."

"Okay!"

"And you'll have less bathroom breaks."

"Okay..."

"And you'll have to wear these weights that I borrowed from Gai."

"..okay..."

Kakashi smiled again.

"At least, that's what you were **_supposed_** to do today."

Sakura looked up. "Huh?"

Kakashi leaned against the bridge.

"Funny thing, today. When I went to gather the weights from Gai, a certain Hyuuga pulled me aside and negotiated with me that you were crying your eyes out to him and that you felt really sorry. He then made a deal with me that if you came today with your headband on your forehead that you get to be freed from your workout."

Sakura paused.

"Neji..."

"Also, he told me that you would call him 24/7 about your **_hard_**, difficult training and that he needed sleep."

Sakura laughed. Kakashi walked over and patted Sakura on the head.

"Just wear your headband on your head. You look strange without your usually hairstyle."

"Can do, sensei!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Neji:** What do you want, Sakura.

**Sakura:** You know it's me?

**Neji: **Only you would call me this late.

**Sakura:** Hah! I knew it! You're accustomed to me, already!

**Neji:** ...I'm going to hang up, now.

**Sakura:** Wait, Neji! I just wanted to say...

**Neji:** What.

**Sakura:** That you are too cheesy for your own good! Girls don't dig that in a guy!

Neji hangs up.

Sakura laughs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haha. This chapter seemed too long...


End file.
